Thriller Bark - With A Speedy Twist!
by pikafrogbro
Summary: Thriller Bark final battle - Sonic Style! AU where Sonic and Co. are the Stawhat Pirates!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or One Piece and do not claim to own them in any way, shape, or form. **_

_**This is an excerpt from a story I am planning on writing on what Sonic would be like if it was like One Piece. Tell me if you would like me to write something like that based on this excerpt. **_

_**Please comment, Rate, And Review!**_

It finally happened, our heroes had lost. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow, and Amy were all lying facedown on the dusty ground. They were all broken, battered, and bruised to the point where even their closest relatives would not even be able to recognize them. Their leader, Sonic the Hedgehog, was nowhere to be found. Yet, one being, more specifically a human, was laughing gleefully and having the time of his life. He was physically round fellow, quite literally actually, with an I.Q. of 300. This humans name... was Dr. Robotnik. He was sitting in what seemed to be a cock-pit sort of contraption inside of a giant zombie.

"HOHOHOHO, I've finally done it! I have beaten the self-proclaimed hero, Sonic The Hedgehog, and his pesky little friends too!" Robotnik exclaimed. "YOU HAVN"T BEATEN EVERYONE YET, ROBOTNIK!" Someone screamed. "Wazzat?" Robotnik mumbled as he looked down from his throne of sorts. A young girl in a wheelchair had wheeled herself in front of the zombie from the depths of the crowd of scared people.

"Ahh, look at that, a pathetic little scoundrel is going to try and beat us!" Robotnik spat. "How cute, what should we do with her?" The zombie asked. "...KILL HER!" Robotnik screamed so everyone could hear his proclamation. The zombie picked up his foot, ready to crush the defenseless girl at any moment. A blue blur appeared for a split-second and then disappeared again. One young boy in the crowd noticed this. "It couldn't be... Could it?" He whispered. Suddenly, the girl in the wheelchair appeared next to him!

"Kick of Speed!" The blue blur yelled as he kicked the zombie's foot. "SONIC?" Robotnik yelled, not believing his horrible luck. "Sorry, were you expecting somebody else?" Sonic said while smirking.

"Hey! Where did they go?! They were lying right here!" A man in the crowd yelled. Everyone turned around to see what he was going on about. Sure enough, our heroes were not there anymore. The young boy looked back to the battle and saw the most amazing thing. The seven heroes, the same who were just beaten to a pulp, were standing behind their leader. The thing that confused the boy was that they were all SMILING!

Sonic looked back at his now conscience team as if he was waiting for approval. They all just nodded. "I might get a little bit reckless here everyone, so watch out!" Sonic said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The blue hedgehog balled his right hand into a fist and put it onto the ground. He than took his left hand and put it onto his left leg. His fur began to glow a golden color, his quills rose into an upwards position, and his eyes turned green. He rose out of the position and readied another one. Both of his arms rose to the sky and his hands balled into fists.

"What is he...? Oh god, he wouldn't!" Knuckles thought to himself. "Sonic stop! Don't go into both of your forms at the same time! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Knuckles yelled."Of course he remembers you dolt! Just trust him... He knows what he's doing!" Tails scolded Knuckles. "If you say so..." Knuckles muttered.

Sonic flashed a smile at his crew and continued what he was doing. Both of his arms rose back up to the sky and his hands balled into fists, this time with no interruptions. He closed his eyes and tried to build up the rage inside of himself. He thought of the look on the girls face when she was about to be ruthlessly killed by the zombie that Robotnik was commanding. He felt his rage bubble up inside of him and he decided it was enough to continue. He then brought his arms down and screamed. His fur slowly darkened to a black color, but his eyes stayed green and his quills stayed in their upwards position.

"That form hasn't happened before. I wonder what its name is..." Shadow mused. "Wait just a second." Tails answered half-mindedly.

"DARK SUPER SONIC!" Sonic screamed.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" Shadow asked. "I've been with him since the start of this journey. I guess I have just learned that much about him that I can basically figure out what he will do next." Tails explained.

"1000 DARK PUNCHES OF SUPER SPEED!" Sonic screamed as he attacked Robotnik. Sonic finished his attack and fell to the ground. He went back to his original form as he passed out. A few minutes passed and nobody said a word, they were all just too stunned that it all came down to one attack that destroyed both Robotnik and his zombie slave. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, a bomb flew out of the sky, landed, and exploded. Said explosion knocked everyone out.

"Ahh, my head..." Tails said as he got up. He looked around and saw someone next to Sonic. He quickly got up and sprinted towards the strange character. "Hey, what do you think YOU are doing to MY friend?" Tails yelled as he ran. The thing looked towards Tails and said nothing. "Two Tailed Style - Kitsune Clash!" Tails yelled. Tails's fists glowed green and he punched the dark figure. "That was my most powerful attack, how'd it feel?"

"Didn't even hurt." The figure said in a robotic voice. "Metal Sonic? What are you doing here?" Tails asked. "I am here to take Sonics' head." Metal Sonic answered. "You know I won't happen." Tails said. "Like you could even stop me!" Metal Sonic sneered as he punched Tails with such force that Tails flew back into rock... which broke upon impact.

"Now that that is out of the way..." Metal Sonic readied his machine gun arm and pointed it at his neck. "METAL SONIC, TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Tails yelled. "What? Why would you do such a thing?" Metal Sonic inquired. "He saved me from being killed and I have been with him since the beginning of the freaking journey for these so-called "Emeralds of Power". What's the point of this journey if he doesn't live to see his dream? He has saved all of this crew so many times and we have done so little to repay him. This is my payment to him! So kill me, kill me instead of him! Just don't ever touch a hair on his head!"

"I see... I will honor this wish of yours on one condition." Metal Sonic said as he walked over to Sonic. Metal Sonic poked him with one of his needle-like fingers and extracted something from Sonics' body. "This is all of the pain that Sonic has been inflicted with during his battles with Robotnik on this island, you must take in all of this pain, then and only then will I leave you all alone." Metal Sonic explained. Tails just looked at him. "Here have a taste." Metal Sonic threw a vile with a drop of liquid in it. Tails swallowed it and immediately started convulsing. He felt like he was being punched over and over by the most powerful being in existence. When it ended, Tails was on the ground in exhaustion.

"Give me that bottle." Metal Sonic complied and threw the bottle to Tails. Tails looked at the bottle for a second; it was completely filled with a red liquid, Sonics' pain. Tails downed it all in one gulp.

* * *

The group woke up with a start. "W-What is with all of this blood?" Cream asked, obviously scared. In fact, everyone was too scared to look up. Shadow was the first to actually get up and look around. His eyes were immediately drawn to Tails. Shadow ran over to him.

The ground was soaked with blood around a five foot radius of where Tails was standing. Tails's Arms were crossed, his eyes were... black, and he had blood pouring out of every other crevice of his body. "Tails! What happened?" Shadow yelled, hoping Tails was even conscience.

"Nothing... happened. Nothing... at all!"


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is probably not okay to do, but I really need feed back guys. I want to know how this turned out so I can know if I am any good at writing. Please, someone, just leave a review or something.


End file.
